The Twilight 25
by evilnat
Summary: My submission for The Twilight 25, round five.  A challenge to write 25 one-shots and/or drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period.  All beta'd by Kitty Vuitton.
1. Chapter 1  Prompt 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: Number 8 **_**Daydream**_**  
>Pen Name: evilnat<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Staring out the window.<p>

Lost in thought.

Remembering what we did last night.

Fantasizing about what we can do tonight. What we _will _do tonight.

Where you will put your hands, your mouth.

How you will have me gasping, calling your name.

Like you always do.

My cheeks flush and I uncross and re-cross my legs.

Time seems to move backwards. It feels like hours ago.

I wonder if you are doing the same thing. Do you feel the same?

Do I consume your every thought like you do mine?

The professor calls my name, tearing me from my daydream.


	2. Chapter 2 Prompt 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: _# 25 Wedding Cake_**  
><strong>Pen Name: <em>evilnat<em>**  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): _Bella_**  
><strong>Rating: <em>T<em>**

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Her aging frail hands gripped the dusty photo album, almost as if she loosened her grip it might disappear.<p>

She opened the cover and stared at the first yellowing photograph.

Their wedding cake had been such a beautiful sight. Thought, she had never been much of a fan of fruitcake, it didn't matter.

She inhaled deeply, how she missed him dreadfully.

So many happy years had flown by, their wedding felt like only yesterday.

Now he was gone.

Her eyes moved back to the photograph one last time as she closed the cover.

A lone tear fell down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3 Prompt 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**# 3 Laundromat**_

**Pen Name: **_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Bella had been suffering from a severe case of writers block for weeks. Tanya, her editor, called her practically every day, begging for updates that she couldn't supply. No matter what she tried, she couldn't come up with a conclusion to her novel. She had a detailed outline and had researched everything meticulously, but for some reason when she sat down with her laptop prepared to write, she couldn't put the words together.<p>

To add to her bad luck, her washing machine had broken down a couple of days ago and she was desperately running out of clean underwear.

Throwing on some sweat pants and the cleanest t-shirt she could find, she prepared to make the trek a couple of blocks down the road to the local Laundromat. She tied her hair back in a messy bun and grabbed her washing basket, some detergent, her cell phone, wallet and her house keys.

Just as she was about to pull her door shut behind her she darted back inside and grabbed her laptop bag, more because if she didn't have it, she would feel naked rather than the thought that inspiration might strike while she was out.

Taking her time, Bella wandered down the street surveying the sights of her neighborhood. She never really had the opportunity to look around the area when she first moved in, then her writing career had taken off and she had been too busy to get around to it.

It was a charming spot with lots of little boutiques and cafes. All the people she passed gave her a nod or a smile. She began to get annoyed with herself that she had never taken the time to get out and familiarize herself with the place.

Pushing open the door to the Laundromat with her shoulder, she struggled her way in with her basket and laptop bag. A young couple who were sitting in the back corner, lounging on the uncomfortable chairs looked up just as she won the battle. She threw them a quick embarrassed smile and picked a free machine in the middle of the wall of washers.

She placed her laptop bag on the ground and opened the washer door, shoving all her dirty clothes in, not even bothering to sort the colors from the whites. She didn't have a lot of whites and her wash consisted of all sweats and lounging clothes, so she wasn't too concerned if the colors ran. She put some detergent in the slot and then loaded it up with coins and set it to go.

She took a vacant seat across from her washer and piled her gear on the seat next to her settling in for the wait.

The young couple sat talking quietly between themselves not paying her any attention, their buzzer went off and the boy got up and transferred their washing into the dryer below.

Patrons came and went, some depositing their washing into a machine and leaving it to wash by itself, probably going to catch a bite to eat while they waited. Others started their wash, took a seat and read a magazine or watched the free television in the corner while their clothes tumbled in a machine.

As she watched, Bella began to think.

She pulled out her laptop and opened a new word document. Before she knew it she was typing away, inspired by the goings on of a suburban Laundromat.

Her buzzer sounded and she jumped up to move her clothes to the dryer as quickly as she could, she was on a roll and couldn't let the moment slip by.

Stretching and twisting her back, Bella turned towards the window and realized that it was dark outside. Her clothes long finished drying. She had been so caught up in her writing that time had run away from her. She had been oblivious to anything else but her laptop screen.

She packed up and gathered her washing then made her way home.

That night, Bella went to bed happy with what she had achieved, even if it wasn't the ending for the novel she _should_ be writing.

Returning to the Laundromat the next day, she set up camp at the back of the room in the seats that the young couple had occupied the day before. She then sat back and observed for a little while, continuing her writing from the day before, her fingers flying across the keys in an effort to keep up with what was going on in her head.

Her day zipped by and before she knew it she had the makings of a great story. She packed up and made her way home, thrilled with another successful day of writing and snuggled into bed.

This routine continued for another week. Bella would return to the Laundromat and sit down the back and write all day. No one paid her any mind as she sat there typing, clearly not using any of the facilities. She knew that she would have to contact Tanya eventually and tell her what was going on but she had a feeling that her news wouldn't be received well. Tanya was only doing her job but Bella couldn't help it if she had no ability to complete her novel.

Another fortnight of ignoring Tanya's calls and Bella finally bit the bullet and sent her an email. She attached some of what she had been working on and then waited for her cell phone to ring.

Just as predicted, Bella's cell phone buzzed with Tanya's name displayed on the front.

"Hello, Tanya" she said calmly when she answered it.

"Bella, are you out of your mind?" Tanya blurted, exasperated, "You haven't finished one novel and you're already writing another? I _need_ you to finish the one you started, you know that!"

"I know Tanya, and I will I promise. Just read what I've sent you, I'm on a roll and I really like where it's going." Bella pleaded. She knew she was asking a lot, and that if she didn't finish the other book she would be in breach of contract, but something about this new story just felt so right.

"Okay," Tanya huffed, "but you only have a couple of months and then I'll really have to come down hard on you. If you don't finish this book, I will be forced to take serious action."

Bella agreed then said goodbye, hung up the phone, and went back to her writing.

A month passed by and Bella was close to completing her new Laundromat inspired novel. It had been so easy to write, it was almost as though the book had written itself. She emailed her first completed draft to Tanya, vowing to work on the end of the novel she should have finished months ago. Funnily enough, when she eventually sat down in the next week to attempt to complete it, she found it a lot easier to write. It was almost as though she had to get the other inspiration out to clear her writer's block.

Tanya was impressed with the second novel, but didn't want to admit it, trying to get Bella to finish the first one was like pulling teeth. Her office was abuzz with talk of the amazing works of Bella Swan, she had shown her boss the new manuscript and he was so impressed that plans had begun to publish that too.

When Bella eventually sent in her finished manuscript for the first novel, Tanya knew it had been worth the wait. Not only had she completed the conclusion perfectly, but she'd gone back and re-written parts improving it immensely. It was, however, nowhere near as compelling as her Laundromat novel. It seems Bella's writers block had worked to her advantage.

Bella's life had become a whirlwind of editing and re-writing. She had visited her publisher's office numerous times and had been treated like royalty each time; something that Bella couldn't get used to. Tanya's boss had a feeling that Bella was going to be the next big thing and would take the writing world by storm, and he made sure they treated her like so.

On a rare day off, she walked down the same street she had months ago, on her way to the Laundromat. She couldn't help but think about all that had happened in such a short time. Her career had picked up; she was on the verge of becoming one of the bestselling authors of her generation. She was excited at what was to come, book tours, television appearances and magazine interviews.

All thanks to a broken washing machine.


	4. Chapter 4 Prompt 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: _# 4 – Messy Bed_

Pen Name: _evilnat_

Pairing/Main Character(s): _Bella and Edward_  
>Rating: <em>M<em>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Glimpsing. Glancing. Seeing.<p>

Eyes catching. Meeting.

Smiling.

Nearing. Approaching.

Talking. Flirting.

Hearts speeding.

Touching. Fingers sweeping.

Butterflies.

Exiting. Leaving.

Lusting. Wanting.

Alone. Together. _Finally_.

Kissing. Tasting.

Undressing.

Naked.

Tickling. Laughing. Exploring.

Sucking. Nibbling.

Goosebumps.

Feeling. Fondling.

Tongues licking. Moisture pooling.

Stroking. Moving together.

Sweating.

Panting.

Joining. Worshipping.

Passionate. Intense.

Pleasing. Filling.

Writhing. Moaning. Gasping. Groaning.

Climbing. Calling.

Thrusting. Pushing. Pulsing. Pumping.

Shaking. Trembling. Quivering.

Screaming. Falling. Soaring. Flying.

Collapsing.

Sated. Exhausted. Euphoric.

Twisted sheets. Messy. Forgotten.

Breathing slowing.

Limbs tangling. Fingers caressing.

Embracing. Arms holding. Feeling.

Touching. Less tentative.

Kissing. Less hurried. Still intense. Still passionate.

Ready for round two.


	5. Chapter 5 Prompt 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#1**__**Waving From Car**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella and Edward**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I watched excitedly as his car approached. His long arm hanging out the window, waving.<p>

Finally the summer had arrived and we would be together again. I had waited all year for his return and was not going to waste any time.

He turned the car off and opened the door, his tall frame comically unfolding from such a small space.

I screamed excitedly and launched myself at him, wrapping my arms and legs around him tightly.

"I missed you." He whispered as our mouths met passionately.

"Stay with me forever" I demanded.

I was never letting him go again.


	6. Chapter 6 Prompt 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#2 Broken Glass**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Edward**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**M**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Shattered.<p>

The wine glass laid destroyed on the dining table mocking me.

Dinner was ruined.

Never had we fought like this before. Never had she broken things in her anger.

She walked out for good this time.

Our relationship was damaged much like the glass. Smashed.

It was all my fault, I had let things disintegrate to the point of no return.

I deserved all I got and more.

If only I had done something sooner. Maybe we'd be making love right now instead of suffering.

It was time to fix what I had broken.

Hopefully it wasn't too late.


	7. Chapter 7 Prompt 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#5 Snowy Tree**_

**Pen Name: **_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella and Edward**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Dear Edward<p>

Thank you for the beautiful Christmas card.

Having a pen pal on the other side of the world is so cool. I can't fathom a white Christmas, seeing as it is always hot here in December.

The snow in your photograph looks so beautiful; I'd love to see it for myself one day. Maybe I can visit next Christmas? Or maybe you can come and experience a hot Christmas here in Australia!

It would be great to see you in person.

Anyway I must go, it's getting late here.

I hope my card finds you well.

Yours

Isabella


	8. Chapter 8 Prompt 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#13 Goodbye Summer 2011**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Edward**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>The sun is setting. We're all dreading the inevitable.<p>

It's time for us to go our separate ways; we can't put it off any longer.

Jasper and Alice are the first to go, hugging us both tightly before making their way up to their car.

Emmett is procrastinating but Rosalie makes him get up. He smiles sadly at me and kisses Bella on the cheek.

Bella hates goodbyes; she always cries. I pull her to me in a tight embrace and kiss her temple.

As I look towards the ocean there words are written in the sand; goodbye summer 2011.


	9. Chapter 9 Prompt 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#6 Ambivalence**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Edward and Bella**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Edward'd had a crush on Bella for a long time. He'd wanted to ask her but his constant hesitation usually led to him missing the opportunity.<p>

One day, after months of deliberating, he decided it was time to 'man up' and approached Bella as lunch began.

She smiled warmly as he stood in front of her willing his nerves to settle down, and when he finally asked her out she barely let him finish before she gave her eager acceptance.

He grinned in return and together they made their way into the cafeteria.

"_About time!"_ Bella thought happily to herself.


	10. Chapter 10 Prompt 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#24 Man In Woods**_

**Pen Name: **_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Edward**_**  
>Rating:<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I remove my shoes as I reach the edge of our clearing. The dirt feels refreshingly cold on my feet as I walk.<p>

Memories flood my mind.

_The first time I brought Bella here; she gaped in awe of its beauty._

_The time we made love in the grass; nothing to interrupt, no holding back._

_The day I proposed; down on one knee, speaking from my heart._

_The day Bella told me she was pregnant; I couldn't wipe the smile off my face._

I grin to myself as Bella finally catches up with me, her smile as wide as mine.


	11. Chapter 11 Prompt 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#22 Butterfly**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I watch as my little girl plays in the yard. She's so beautiful and carefree. She knows I'm watching but it doesn't seem to bother her.<p>

A butterfly flutters around her head and she giggles as it lands on her outstretched hand. Her smile is so bright it could light up a whole city.

She looks so much like her father when she smiles. I love them both more than anything.

Her voice brings me out of my musing; I see her running towards the house.

"Mom! Did you see?" she yells.

I smile as she runs into my embrace.


	12. Chapter 12 Prompt 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#11 Worth Fighting For**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I sit in Starbucks moping, worried about Edward and why he hasn't called yet. I really like him, and I thought we had a good time.<p>

A beautiful woman takes a seat next to me and smiles warmly.

When she rises to leave, she pats me gently on the arm. I notice the napkin she left has writing on it. In neat cursive is a sentence:

_Anything you truly want must be worth fighting for._

She's right! I straighten my shoulders with new determination and pull out my cell phone.

I'm going to call him and make the next move.


	13. Chapter 13 Prompt 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#16 Lavish**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella and Edward**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>A huge white mansion came into view. The Cullen home was absolutely intimidating.<p>

I knew Edward had a lot of money but this was unreal.

Edward greeted me with a wide grin from the doorway with a huge front door and ushered me inside.

Even the vestibule was extravagant! Beautiful expensive-looking paintings lined the walls.

I was way out of my league.

"Come Isabella." Edward grasped my hand and led me into an opulent living room. "Make yourself comfortable."

I smiled nervously, never in my life had I thought someone as gorgeous as Edward would be interested in me.


	14. Chapter 14 Prompt 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#9 Friction**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Edward**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Pushing my thumb on the striker I turn the wheel, sparks on flint cause the wick to ignite producing a single flame. The heat of the flame warms my cold hand as I hold the lighter towards the stack of papers.<p>

The papers light up immediately and I stare at the flames as they grow and turn it into ash and fly away.

This is what my life has come to, destroying all evidence of my existence.

Bella was beside herself when I said goodbye.

I loathe having to do this but I have been left with no other choice.


	15. Chapter 15 Prompt 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#14 Pictures  
><strong>_**Pen Name: **_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s):  
>Rating:<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Edward removed his hands from my eyes and I blinked adjusting to the light.<p>

I was speechless.

The walls were covered in photographs, pegged to string there had to be hundreds of them.

I moved to the nearest wall and examined the photos. They were a history of our time together. Everything from our friends, to places we'd been, to events we'd been to.

"This is amazing." I whispered, awestruck by the amount of pictures that filled the walls.

I turned around and gasped, Edward was down on one knee holding a small box in the palm of his hand.


	16. Chapter 16 Prompt 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt:**_** #12 Sitting in Tree**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**M**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Shivering in the cold wind I waited in my regular place in the tree, knowing that he would be here soon.<p>

I hummed contently as warm strong arms wound around my waist. I turned to see Edward's beautiful green eyes smiling back at me.

"I missed you." His breath was hot on my ear.

"Me too."

I turned my head and caught his lips in a kiss. Oh how I'd missed those lips. Moving my body carefully so as not to fall, I deepened the kiss.

We remained in our bubble until it was time for me to return home.


	17. Chapter 17 Prompt 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#18 Pitch**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I had never liked cricket. It just seemed really boring to me; a bunch of guys in white standing on a pitch, hitting a ball then running up and down.<p>

That was until I discovered Edward Cullen, the cricket player.

He was beautiful, muscular but lean, and just plain hot. He even made the horrible white uniform look sexy.

Soon, I was the biggest cricket fangirl groupie there was. Any match that Edward played, I went to and if I couldn't be there I'd be watching it on TV like a hawk.

My friends thought I had lost my mind.


	18. Chapter 18 Prompt 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#7 Clandestine **_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Edward and Bella**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Bella had no idea what I'd been up to over the past week and I felt really guilty about it. I could only hope she would forgive me when she found out.<p>

We were both quiet as I drove us home from dinner. She seemed anxious. I really wanted to comfort her but I think it was me that was making her feel that way.

We walked into the foyer and I turned to her.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

Just as she was about to ask me why the lights turned on and everyone jumped out,

"Happy birthday, Bella!"


	19. Chapter 19 Prompt 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#20 Vanish**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"<em>It will be as though I had never existed."<em> He'd told me.

And although all traces of him had vanished, my memories had not. How could I erase something,_ someone that_ had been so significant in my life? How could I just forget the one I loved?

I wondered if I could forgive him for leaving if he ever came back.

We had only been together a short time but during that time I feel hard and fast. No, there was no way I could survive without him.

I vowed I would find him no matter what. I had to.


	20. Chapter 20 prompt 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#15 I'm Sorry**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I clutched the letter as though my life depended on it. It was a crumpled mess, I'd read it so many times I had it memorized, and the ink was running from where my tears had landed.<p>

I hoped he meant what he had written as I rode the train.

I had missed him immensely and although we couldn't go back to the way things had been, hopefully after we talked we could make a fresh start.

I took a deep breath and wiped my sweaty palms on my pants, then made my way up the steps to his townhouse.


	21. Chapter 21 Prompt 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#19 Tingle**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella and Edward**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I dipped my toe into the water to test the temperature, then stepped in, one foot at a time. As I lowered myself into the hot water I sighed. This was exactly what I needed after the week I'd had.<p>

My whole body tingled as I relaxed into the heat of the bath.

"Enjoying your bath, love?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"It'd be better if you were in here with me." I grinned

Edward laughed in return but started to get undressed. He then lowered himself in behind me.

"Yes, now it's perfect." I moaned, sinking into his embrace.


	22. Chapter 22 Prompt 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt:**_** #21 Lifesaver**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Edward**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>The wind on the wharf is blowing a gale and the rain is pelting down, but I continue to stare at the sea.<p>

I need to make a decision. A decision that could affect the rest of my life _and_ my family's. I weigh in my options. My pros and cons. And yet I still can't come to a conclusion that is right.

I sigh, what if I destroy all our lives by making the wrong choice?

I'm freezing and my clothes are soaked through, but I also feel more alive than I have in a long time.

It's time.


	23. Chapter 23 Prompt 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#23 Couple Covering Eyes**_**  
>Pen Name:<strong>_** evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella and Edward**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**M**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Edward has a tendency to be overly touchy-feely with me. Not that I'm complaining, I've had a crush on him forever.<p>

"Bella," he says as he covers my eyes.

I've had enough of this playing around, its time I made a move. I've been dying to kiss him.

He's so close I can hear him breathing; I reach out and cover his eyes, mimicking his pose.

We stand still, listening to each other and I can feel myself slowly moving closer to him.

I lean forward and press my lips to his, he gasps.

And then he kisses me back.


	24. Chapter 24 Prompt 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**#10 Insipid**_**  
>Pen Name: <strong>_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**T**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

Bella Swan had never led a really exciting life; she was never known as fun or spontaneous. When people thought of Bella, they'd use words like quiet or reliable, never adventurous or outgoing. She'd even been called boring.

Bella was always around books. She worked as a librarian and spent a lot of her spare time reading. She was content with her life, even if it wasn't very appealing to everyone else.

Though she didn't have a lot of friends, Bella had two best friends, Rose and Alice, who loved her the way she was but would always comment on her obsession with books.

"You should get your nose out of a book and go out and live." Rose would say.

"Rose is right, reading about things and doing them is not the same thing." Alice would jump in.

Bella would shake her head and try to smile as her friends dished out advice. She truly thought her life was pretty good. She had two of the best friends a girl could ask for and a job she really enjoyed. She lived in a nice home and spent the rest of her time doing something she loved. What more could she want?

One day when they met at Rose's apartment for a girl's night, Rose announced that her boyfriend, Emmett, had asked her to marry him. Alice screamed and jumped up and down at the news. Bella's reaction was less subdued, but she was still just as thrilled for her friend. Emmett was a great guy and would make a wonderful husband for Rose.

The night was a lot of fun. The girls ate and drank, and soon the wedding talk began. Bella was swept up in details of flowers and dresses, and Rose asked their opinions on colors and song choices.

As the night wore on Bella began to get a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't quite work out what it was. When she returned home, she spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, wondering what could possibly be bothering her.

Over the next few weeks, Bella went about her life the way she always had, working, spending time home alone, and reading. She spoke to Rose and Alice often and they filled her in on what they had been up to, most of which involved their boyfriends and the things they had been doing together.

It was during one of these conversations where it dawned on Bella what had been nagging at her so much.

Alice had regaled Bella of an argument she'd had with Jasper, her boyfriend, she then went on to tell her how they'd made up and he had bought her flowers and taken her out for a wonderful dinner.

It suddenly occurred to Bella that maybe all this time she had been missing out on something in her life after all: a boyfriend. She ended her call with Alice and contemplated her epiphany. It wasn't as though Bella was totally virginal; she'd had boyfriends before, but never anyone serious and usually someone who couldn't understand her love of books. Perhaps it was partially her fault, she had never bothered to broaden her own horizons either, but she knew she would consider it if the right person came along.

Ever since she had come to this realization, she'd caught herself on more than one occasion daydreaming about what she would do if she had someone special in her life.

Both Alice and Rose had noticed Bella's change in mood and tried to cheer her up by keeping her busy with preparations for Rose and Emmett's wedding. Being a good friend, Bella had done everything they'd asked and attended to everything like a trooper.

The wedding drew closer and as part of the festivities Rose and Emmett had wanted the wedding party to get to know each other so they invited everyone to a dinner party at their apartment.

"Finally you're here!" Rose greeted Bella at the door and took her coat. "Come in, everyone's waiting. Edward is here too, you two will be paired up in the wedding."

Bella smiled and followed Rose into the dining room where everyone was already seated.

"Hi everyone," she greeted them all with a wave. Just as she glanced from person to person she gasped and her eyes widened. She had never seen such a handsome man before.

"Bella Swan, this is Edward Cullen." She heard Rose introduce them, but could not look away. Edward was tall and lean with brown hair and he had a sharp jaw with a little stubble growing on it. His green eyes sparkled from behind a pair of modern black rimmed glasses and he was wearing a plain white shirt with the top two buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some black jeans.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Edward said as he stood in front of Bella and held out his hand for her to shake.

Bella was speechless; she grasped his hand and gently shook it, but was unable to form any coherent thoughts. Edward smiled and pulled out the chair next to him and motioned for her to sit.

She shook her head as sat at the table, and took a deep breath to gather her bearings. As she looked around the table she could see everyone smiling at her making her blush with embarrassment.

As the night wore on, Bella found herself enjoying conversation with Edward a lot. She'd learned of his mutual love of reading and found out that Edward worked for a publishing company. They discussed their favorite books and laughed at the same things that nobody else at the table found funny.

Bella had found that she enjoyed the company of her friends and their partners more with Edward by her side. It was as though being the fifth wheel had been the problem all along. Wedding planning had become so much fun that she would opt to go out with the group rather than stay home. She knew it was probably because of Edward. He was funny and smart and she was finding herself thinking about him more and more. Rose and Alice were pleased to see Bella come out of her shell.

Edward had noticed Bella too. He had noticed how beautiful she was when she blushed and how bright her smile was when she talked about her favorite books. He wanted to ask her on a date but was too afraid she would say no.

It happened one evening at dinner with the rest of the wedding party; Bella had accidentally cut herself with a knife while helping prepare dessert. Edward had gallantly come to her aid, patching her up and making sure she was alright.

He looked into her eyes as he held her bandaged hand delicately.

"Bella," he started. "I really like you and was wondering if... Well... If you would like to go out with me sometime?" He smiled shyly at her waiting for her to respond.

Bella couldn't believe that someone like Edward would like her, boring Bella Swan! The smile that spread across her face in response was blinding.

"I'd love to go out with you, Edward." she replied.

Edward looked shocked. "Really?"

Bella laughed and nodded eagerly. Edward grabbed her in a tight embrace and spun her around he was so excited. Bella squealed at his enthusiasm but reveled in the feeling of being in his arms.

When he finally put her down she looked up at him her cheeks pink from her blush. They were standing so close that she could feel his warm breath as it fanned across her face. They stared into each other's eyes and slowly Edward lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her ever so lightly then pulled back to check her reaction.

Not wanting the moment to end Bella wound her hands around the back of Edwards's neck and brought his mouth down to hers again, kissing him with vigor. Edward returned the kiss eagerly.

When they pulled apart he rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. Edward could see the possibility of a great future with Bella; he only hoped she could see one with him too.

Rose and Emmett's wedding day was beautiful. Rose looked amazing in her gown and Emmett was so proud of his beautiful bride that he couldn't stop touching her.

Edward and Bella enjoyed themselves immensely. They spent the night dancing and holding hands and stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking. They had been on numerous dates since the night of their first kiss and Bella was amazed at how wonderful it felt to have someone special in her life. She still felt the need to spend her nights reading but now she spent them with Edward who would read manuscripts for work. He would love to watch Bella as she immersed herself in the action of the storyline.

Alice and Rose were happy for their friend, she deserved to find someone special to love and treat her right. When it came time to toss the bouquet Rose made sure to aim it right in Bella's direction, causing Bella to blush a bright red when she caught it.

Days turned to weeks, which in then turned to months and Edward and Bella became inseparable. They were very much in love and enjoyed their time together.

A year to the day that Edward first asked Bella out and they shared their first kiss, Edward got down on one knee and held out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Bella Swan, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked.

Bella squealed in an Alice-like way and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Of course I will marry you, Edward!"

Edward slipped the ring onto her finger then tenderly kissed her.


	25. Chapter 25 Prompt 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: **_**# 17 Lick**_

**Pen Name: **_**evilnat**_**  
>PairingMain Character(s): **_**Bella and Edward**_**  
>Rating: <strong>_**M**_

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen was the most beautiful human being in the world. Unfortunately, he also happened to be the office man-whore. It was known throughout Masen Industries that Edward Cullen would screw almost anything female.<p>

He'd strut around our maze of cubicles causing ninety percent of the female population to swoon in his wake (and probably a certain percentage of the male population).

Regrettably, I was also one of them.

I'd often said to my best friend, and cubicle neighbor, Angela, that I'd lick him up one side and down the other. He really _was_ that lickable. But then I'd have to sanitize my tongue, seeing as he'd been with over half of our female co-workers that I was aware of.

And I almost always referred to him by his full name, Edward Cullen. That's how beautiful he was.

On any given day Edward Cullen could be seen strolling along the aisles between the cubicles, schmoozing with the ladies and causing many a damp panty as in his wake. He had that sex walk down pat; he'd swagger around almost as though he walked in slow motion and give a random potential a sexy wink as he went. I don't think he ever did any work, in fact, I didn't even know what his job actually was.

He was rarely seen in the company of the same person twice, and hardly ever with a male. I often wondered if he had any male friends. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was gay, but I knew there was more than one story to corroborate his sexual orientation. He was famous for his 10 inch cock and his ability to provide multiple orgasms. And if anyone doubted it, more than one willing female would step up and give a first-hand account of their time spent with him.

Unfortunately for me, I once had the opportunity to find out about his reputation first hand.

Although I knew he was a player and would never usually hook up with someone who had that sort of reputation, I fantasized about it on occasion; who wouldn't? I was aware that I was way out of his league, being a mousy, bookish, plain, type of girl; I wasn't exciting or outgoing or gorgeous like some of his usual office conquests. His regular type was that of the model persuasion, the Rosalie Hale's or the Tanya Denali's of the office. They were the tall, voluptuous, beautiful girls, who could get any man they wanted. Occasionally, one of us regular girls would be lucky enough to garner his attention, but it wasn't long before he returned to his usual pursuits.

One evening on a Friday night after a busy work week I was lucky enough to become _Edward Cullen's choice_, so to speak.

As Angela and I sat and drank, watching all the usual mayhem a work function ensues, Edward Cullen's eyes were scanning the room, prowling for his next prospective bedpost notch. The tarty personal assistants were flirting up a storm. The sleazy men (I swear there was one in every department) were sleazing it up big-time. It was a normal night for after work drinks with the Masen Industries staff.

Edward Cullen looked amazing, although he always did. I don't think there was any time I'd seen him looking even a little bit uncomfortable, let alone messy. He was wearing a Hugo Boss suit, it was dark blue. His black tie was loosened and the top two buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned. He didn't look disheveled at all; in fact it made him look even more attractive if that were possible. His bronze hair was arranged flawlessly in a sexy disarray, and his perfect jaw had just a hint of growth on it. _Yet another place on him I'd love to lick, _I thought.

He was approached by at least twenty different women, some of which I had seen him with previously, and each one he turned down. Their body language displaying his rejection for all to see as they slunk away alone, shoulders slumped.

At the time I had practically jumped for joy when Edward Cullen approached me. He called me Isabella in his sexy deep gravelly voice and I knew I wouldn't be able to resist his advances.

He bought me drinks, sweet talked me and flirted shamelessly. I played right into his web like every other conquest I'd seen him encounter at an office function. In my head I had even begun to stop calling him Edward Cullen and just plain Edward. I knew what was happening but I was too far gone to stop the inevitable.

He asked me to leave with him and crazily I agreed knowing that if I ever wanted a chance that this would be it, or it could have been the alcohol talking, who knows. We took a cab uptown, getting out at a fancy looking building. He led me to the elevator and we made a quick trip up to the penthouse. It was obvious he had money just by the décor in the elevator; it was all shiny with lots of gold and mirrored walls.

The doors opened directly into his apartment, we walked through a foyer into a lounge room. Edward's apartment was the epitome of masculine, all modern with minimal furniture and hardly any personality.

As I took in my surroundings, he turned to me with a crooked smirk on his face while undoing his tie and then began unbuttoning his shirt. I had never done this before, but I knew what was expected of me, having agreed to come home with him, I just wasn't sure what to do next.

He stalked towards me and I took a step back hitting the mirrored doors of the elevator. Then he leaned in close, so close his cheek brushed against mine and then he spoke in a low voice,

"We both know why you came here tonight, but I'll give you an opportunity to leave right now if you don't want to do anything."

He turned and disappeared down a hallway while removing his shirt entirely and dropping it on the floor as he went.

I stared after him, frozen in place.

"So… Are you gonna stand there all night?" His deep voice echoed from down the hall snapping me out of my stupor.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath squaring my shoulders. _I can do this. I can do this._ I chanted internally.

I quietly followed the trail of clothing down a long hall; the only noise in the apartment was the clicking of my shoes on the fancy marble flooring.

I passed his shirt and pants. Then some socks and finally a pair of black boxer briefs hung from the handle of an open door.

I pushed the door open further and stood in the doorway. Edward was reclining on a giant bed covered with black linen. He was stark naked, leaning back against the headboard with his arms behind his head. Smirking.

My eyes darted around the room, trying to look at anything but his nakedness. The rumors were definitely true. I didn't have a ruler with me and didn't take a really good look but his cock was at least 9 or 10 inches long for sure.

"Ready whenever you are." I looked up through my lashes at him; he was grinning and eying me like a piece of meat.

I gathered all my courage and took the few steps to the edge of the bed. Edward quickly sat up and moved towards me, he grasped the button on my pants and in one swift move had them unfastened and pooled around my ankles. He then grabbed the hem of my shirt and ripped it roughly over my head. I kicked off my shoes and the pants and climbed onto the bed next to him in my underwear.

Wasting no time, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him, my body pressing tightly to his as we knelt on the bed together. He began to kiss and suck his way down my neck towards my breasts.

I gasped as he pulled the cup of my bra down and sucked on my nipple; his tongue circling and lapping at my hardened flesh. He deftly unclasped my bra and threw it on the floor then dove back in, showing the other nipple the same attention.

As he worked on my chest, he pushed me backwards onto the bed and hovered over me. His hips coming to rest between my legs as he blatantly rubbed his giant erection right into my center. The friction felt amazing and I couldn't help but move in time with him.

His hands crept down my ribs and over my sides to my panties where he looped his thumbs into the fabric and pulled them down as far as he could reach. He then expertly pulled them the rest of the way down with his feet and flicked them onto the floor with the rest of my clothes.

Edward grabbed my hands and held them in his own above my head. He sucked on my neck some more and then moved his cock and positioned it at my entrance.

He entered me in one quick thrust and began moving at a furious pace hitting me deep and hard and right where I was practically seeing stars. I moaned involuntarily at the pleasure he was bringing.

He removed his grasp on my hands and gripped my hips tight, pulling me up towards him with every thrust.

I knew it wasn't going to take long for me to come. It wasn't long before I was screaming loudly with each thrust.

He slowed down and swiveled his hips at the same time working me perfectly, my climax suddenly washing over me.

Not even giving me a chance to recover Edward flipped me over onto my front and pulled my pelvis back to him so that I was on my knees as he knelt behind me. He pushed back into me and continued his fast assault on my body; my legs were still shaking from the orgasm.

He leaned over me and brought his hand round to my clit and started rubbing in time with his hips. This time, I felt my whole body start to tingle before I fell over the edge with another powerful orgasm. My mouth dropped open in a silent scream as waves of ecstasy rolled through me.

Edward grunted a few more times then came hard thrusting deep inside me before collapsing sweaty and panting heavily over me.

He rolled onto the bed and collapsed onto his back. I lay next to him trying to catch my breath. Not once did he look at me or attempt to touch me.

After a few minutes Edward stood up next to the bed and turned around to face me.

"Thanks Babe, that was amazing." He gave me a crooked smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He then made his way towards his bathroom, pausing at the door.

"Oh and on your way out, can you leave your friend Angelica's number? Thanks." And with that he walked into his bathroom and shut the door.

Stunned, I dressed very quickly, and made a hasty walk of shame home.

I was so angry with myself. I knew it was going to be romance and flowers but he called me Babe and didn't even get my friend's name right when he asked for her number to pursue her next.

I vowed never again to succumb to the likes of Edward Cullen. Ever again.

And so, as Edward Cullen prowled the cubicles of Masen Industries yet again, I scowled and turned away in disgust. Even when he stopped at my cubicle and gave me his signature crooked sex smirk.

_Asshole._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I made it! **

**Special thanks to Kitty Vuitton for all her beta work! I appreciate the time and effort you put in! **

**Hope my prompts were enjoyable to read. I learnt a lot! **

**Nat xx**


End file.
